Famous Puffles
Yarr See main article Yarr. .]] Yarr is Rockhopper's red puffle. He can be seen atop the mast of the Migrator. Yarr was named so because he always responded to Rockhopper when he shouted "yarr". Keeper of the Boiler Room See main article Keeper of the Boiler Room. According to the Library book "Truth or Dare", which is found in the Book Room, the green puffle dancing on the speaker in the Night Club was the long-lost "Keeper" of the Boiler Room. If you look on the book cover on the book you can see him.Apart from this, the puffle was also seen playing with the puck in the Ice Rink in mid-July. Penguins (especially DJs) think it was going away because the Dance Club is having a construction for the Music Jam 2008. This mostly got people mad for a very long time, because the puck wouldn't move when they touched it which made it impossible to play. For picture of the green puffle playing with the puck, please see Ice Rink. Elite Puffles See main article Elite Puffles. In Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force, puffles can be trained at the Puffle Training Dojo to get special talents. These are the puffles that appear and their color and power in the order they appear: *Bouncer: the blue puffle with snowball power *Blast: the red puffle with cannon power *Flare: the black puffle with welding power. Note: Unlike other black puffles, he does NOT turn into a red fireball, but instead blows blue fire from his mouth. *Loop: the pink puffle with lasso power. *Pop: the purple puffle with super-strong (yet breakable) bubbles power. *Flit: the green puffle with flying powers. Although his normal flying into enemies attack is weak, he can cut the ropes of things on ballons like anvils and coffee bags to drop on enemies heads. *Chirp: the yellow puffle who uses her flute to create super sonic waves that can shatter glass. *Chill: the white puffle who can use his ice breath to create ice bridges or weld stone to water or ice. All these puffles are characters in the Christmas story "Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic". It is unknown what the White Elite Puffle is on The Puffle Pranksters. Unnamed Famous Puffles .]] *A green puffle at the Pet Shop that is seen eating Puffle-O's. *Most unnamed puffles are wild puffles from the Wilderness of Club Penguin. *Aunt Arctic has a green, purple, black, blue and pink puffle. The puffles are not known by non-secret agents, even though Aunt Arctic was seen at The Penguin Play Awards. *An unnamed black puffle that follows you in Secret Missions #2 and #6 when you give him 'O' berries. At the end of the mission #6, a fire ball (which is that black puffle) appears in the sky flying. *A yellow puffle that lives at The Stage. It is has been dubbed "The Keeper of the Stage". He randomly appears when you click a puffle mask (on the rafters) or click the yellow lever on the Switchbox 3000. He also appears in the Secret Mission #7. *An unnamed green puffle also appears in the Secret Mission #8. When it is given a cookie, it will fly just like a normal green puffle. This may have been either the Keeper of The Boiler Room or the puffle in the Pet Shop seen eating Puffle-O's. *An unnamed white puffle appeared at the Dojo Courtyard and Mountain during the Puffle Party 2009. It might have been Sensei's puffle but when asked during his visit, he said he doesn't have any puffles. *6 black puffles have been spotted around the island, and if you wear a Ninja Mask and get near the black puffles, they will flame up. These black puffles are now gone, since the Help Goldsmiths Build Amulets event happened in the Dojo Courtyard. Category:Puffles Category:Famous puffles